johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMB:Power-Ups
Throughout Mario & Luigi's time, they have used a lot of Power-Ups. They have guided Mario and Luigi in their quests to either rescue Princess Peach or save the Mushroom Kingdom. Mushrooms Mario and Luigi have founded and used many mushrooms in their many adventures. Each have their own powers, some good and some bad. Magic Mushroom The first mushroom Mario and Luigi ever used. This mushroom made Mario and Luigi big, big enough where they can break the many sand blocks that make up most of the Mushroom kingdom, and to take on the forces of Bowser Koopa. The mushroom can also heal Mario (and even Luigi) in some of their adventures. 1-Up Mushroom Another Mushroom Mario and Luigi found in their first adventure. The Bros. began with 3 lives, a 1-Up Mushroom adds to their lives count and increases their chances to complete their adventure. It can also help the Bros. revive each other if which is defeated by enemies. Poison Mushroom Not all of the mushrooms that Mario and Luigi found were good. Some of them had the opposite effect of the other mushrooms. This Poison Mushroom is the evil counterpart of the Magic Mushroom, instead of making Mario and Luigi big, it can either shrink them or make them lose a life. Mega Mushroom What's better than just a Magic Mushroom is one that makes Mario and Luigi 4 times bigger. So big that they can literally plow their way through any obstacle they come across. Bee Mushroom This Mushroom allowed Mario to transform himself into a bee on some planets. Not only did this allowed Mario to fly like the Nectar insects, but also to climb certain walls and ceilings with honey on them. Boo Mushroom This Mushroom also came when Mario was traversing the Galaxy. This made Mario turn into a Boo and allowed him to go through certain walls and grated mesh. Though it makes Mario move slower as well (ass Boos don't move fast) Spring Mushroom The Spring Mushroom is one of the more unusual power-ups Mario has used. This mushroom wraps Mario inside a huge spring that makes him bounce all over the place and even jump higher (more higher than his regular jump). Though, he sometimes can't control his trajectory while this power-up is in effect. Rock Mushroom This mushroom allowed Mario and Luigi to turn into boulders and roll along the ground on some planets. But they can get a bit out of control if they weren't careful. Propeller Mushroom This mushroom turn Mario and Luigi into a living helicopter as it allowed them to propel into the air to either clear long gaps or to grab other items out of reach and it can slow their fall. Flowers Mario and Luigi also used flowers that as well have their own unique powers. Fire Flower The first flower Mario and Luigi used. These flowers have given them the ability to throw small fireballs from their hands. It can also produce bigger bursts of fire in some of their adventures. Ice Flower If the Fire Flower gives Mario and Luigi fire powers, why not have a flower that has the opposite effect. This is where the Ice Flower comes in. It turns Mario and Luigi into beings of living ice that allows them to walk across liquid water and lava and even stand on water jets as well. Boomerang Flower Taking a page from Super Mario Bros. 3 with the ability to use the weapons of the Hammer Bros. In this case, Mario and Luigi can use the weapon of the Boomerang Bros. This was a very effective power-up as it can hit multiple enemies. Gold Flower This rather strange power-up allows Mario and Luigi throw out balls of gold that turns anything into coins may it be sand blocks or even enemies. Other Power-ups Mario and Luigi has used other power-ups in their adventures that gave them very unusual powers. Starman Of course, Mario and Luigi can get overwhelmed by Bowser's forces. If they're fortunate enough, they can find this item. This allows them to flash and not only become invincible but to defeat enemies very easily. Beginning in Super Mario 64 they became crucial items Mario must find in order to complete his first Nintendo 64 adventure The Starman also went through various appearance changes (such as the Rainbow Star from Super Mario Galaxy,) but still has the same function since it debuted in Super Mario Bros. Racoon Leaf This Power-Up has made a huge impact when it debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 and became the icon of the game. This gives Mario and Luigi the ability to fly (like a Racoon) after getting a running start. Though, this item has been long forgotten since the days of the original NES. But it has made it's triumphant Return in Super Mario 3-D Land. Cape Feather Though, not an instant favorite among SMB fans (as they're looking for the return of the Racoon Leaf from Super Mario Bros. 3). But this item is actually a small improvement to the Leaf. Mario and Luigi can fly permenantly in the air, by using the cape properly while in the air. Though, the feather did see other appearances in some other Mario sports games (e.g., Super Mario Kart) it's really nothing more than a figment of the Super NES days. Power Balloon This unusual item makes Mario and Luigi swell up into Balloons and float in the air for a short period of time. But the biggest drawback is not really in the fact that it leaves Mario and Luigi vulnerable to enemies and enemy attacks, but the Power Balloon's only appearance is in Super Mario World. But it's legend lives on in the form of the bloat berry from Super Mario Galaxy 2 which allows Yoshi to become a balloon himself. Wing Cap One of the other staple power-ups in it's debut. This is the Wing Cap. This power-up gives Mario the ability to fly while this item is in effect. A lot of coins and other items are in the air which is only reachable with the Wing Cap. Though, this is the only appearance this power-up made. Metal Cap This sounds like a crazy idea, but Mario being Metallic just might work in a game, and it did in Super Mario 64, This power-up allows Mario to turn into a being of metal. This allows Mario to sink to bottoms of lakes or bays and even go through the hazy maze cave without suffering ill effects of the toxic haze. This is also one of the more famous power-ups Mario has used as it also made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. other games also came up with ways to metalicize their characters (though minus the capabilities). Vanish Cap Another Cap like power-up makes the list. This time, it's the vanish cap. It makes Mario turn mist like, which allows him to go through wired mesh. Unfortunately, the Vanish Cap still has to make another apprearance. Spin Drill One of the newer power-ups that Mario has used. This allows him to dig deep into certain planets and obtain coins and other items.